


Thanks for the rescue, captain.

by shinjiru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Honestly there's major spoiler for yall non manga readers, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinjiru/pseuds/shinjiru
Summary: After the war in Wano, Kid and Killer have a little time for themselves.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Killer
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Thanks for the rescue, captain.

**Author's Note:**

> Before you go on and in case you don't read tags, there's spoilers for the recent chapters. Im a bit tilted because my boy Killer doesn't deserve all that shit. But then again, kinda excited to see Kid and Killer back on the anime.

Kid watches silently as Killer changes into his normal clothes. The last month has been an entire nightmare and Kidd is simply glad it was over. He had to ask Trafalgar to save his partner but that wasn't the worst thing he has done. He isn't proud of it but he's happy that he could save Killer from such a disgusting drug.

Kid grunts again for no reason at all, absolutely not because Killer was about to put that damn mask back on, but that catches Killer's attention.

"Kid?"

"What? Just put it on already. Seeing your face for such a long time is really weird. Just put it on so we can leave the damn place. Honestly, how could you let me handle all the rescueing? It was your duty to rescue me not the other way around. I should just ditch you, you useless vice captain." Kid rambles on and on and Killer just stares at him.

"Well, you didn't so thanks. Now," Kid stops mid rant as he turns his attention to the now too close Killer, "what are you trying to say? Are you trying to get me angry? Or are you needing another session? Be honest. And don't worry, I had enough rest. The crew are outside partying, no one will come looking for us."

The blue eyes cornering him are shining with hunger. A hunger which Kid isn't sure he could satisfy. So he does the sensible thing. He turns away like an idiot.

"What? I said put your damn mask on so we could leave."

Killer chuckles. Not his stupid laugh, thankfully. But what he says next is still annoying.

"Kid. Sorry I was weak. I made you go back after just escaping. And thank you for going back for me even after I failed spectacularly like that. You are my only captain. My only partner."

Kid scowls as he feels his own cheeks redden when Killer places a gentle kiss on the corner of his lips.

 _Shut up._ He wants to say. But he doesn't because Killer is here. Killer is alright and he's here.

"Just so you know, I won't do this again. Save your own ass next time." The redhead mumbles as he turns to kiss that giant blond idiot back. He could hears the man's annoying laugh forming.

"Roger, captain."

**Author's Note:**

> and then they fucked. Thanks for reading.


End file.
